Problem: Solve for $p$, $ \dfrac{4p - 5}{2p + 2} = 8$
Explanation: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2p + 2$ $ 4p - 5 = 8(2p + 2) $ $4p - 5 = 16p + 16$ $-5 = 12p + 16$ $-21 = 12p$ $12p = -21$ $p = -\dfrac{21}{12}$ Simplify. $p = -\dfrac{7}{4}$